phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Serpent Lord
None are as close to serpents as the Nagaji. Their willingness to experiment and challenge themselves, combined with their serpentine nature, has created a type of warrior that embraces the inner serpent and brings it forth. The Serpent Lord is a racial archetype for the Druid. Nature Bond: A serpent lord must choose a serpent or snake as their animal companion. The DC of any poison attacks that the animal companion has increases by +2. Wild Empathy (Ex): A serpent lord gains a +4 bonus when using wild empathy on serpents and the time it takes is reduced to one round. Serpentine Transformation (Su) At 2nd level, a serpent lord may adopt an aspect of the snake while retaining his normal form. He gains one of the following bonuses: * Movement (climb speed 20 feet, swim speed 20 feet) * Senses (low-light vision, scent) * Scales (+2 natural armor bonus to AC) Bite attack (bite 1d4, poison 1 round (6), effect 1 Con damage, Cure 1 save, Con-based DC for a Medium druid, +2 to CMB on grapple checks). In addition, if activating the bite attack ability, the serpent lord can expend a use of his racial serpent’s bite ability to instead use the bite damage for the racial ability and increase the DC of any poison attacks gained from serpentine transformation by +2. While using serpentine transformation, the serpent lord may speak normally and can cast speak with animals (reptiles only) at will. Using this ability is a standard action at 2nd level, a move action at 7th level, and a swift action at 12th level. The serpent lord can use this ability for a number of minutes per day equal to his druid level. These minutes do not need to be consecutive, but they must be used in 1-minute increments. This is a polymorph effect and cannot be used while the druid is using another polymorph effect, such as wild shape. This effect can be dismissed as a free action. Venom Resistance (Ex) At 4th level, the serpent lord gains a +4 bonus on saves against poisons. This ability replaces resist nature’s lure. Serpentine Summons (Su) At 5th level, a serpent lord may cast summon nature’s ally as a standard action when summoning snakes, and the poison DC of any snakes summoned increases by +2. He can apply the young template to any snake to reduce the level of the summoning spell required by one. He can also increase the level of summoning required by one in order to apply either the advanced or the giant template, or increase it by two to apply both the advanced and giant templates. This ability replaces a thousand faces. Wild Shape (Su) A serpent lord’s wild shape ability is closely tied to serpents, and his druid level is treated as two higher if he takes on the form of a snake, while his druid level is treated as two lower if he takes on any form other than a snake. In addition, when activating this ability, the serpent lord can expend a daily use of his racial serpent’s bite ability to either increase the damage dice of any bite attack gained from wild shape as if a creature one size category larger, or instead use the bite damage from his serpent’s bite ability and increase the DC of any poison attacks by +2. Poisonous Nature (Su) At 9th level, whenever the serpent lord has a bite attack, he can choose to have it apply the following poison any successful bite attack: [frequency 1 round (6), effect 1 Con damage, Cure 1 save, Con-based DC]. If he already has this poison, increase the damage to 1d3 Con damage and increase the DC by +2. This poison can be used on a number of attacks per day equal to 3 + the serpent lord’s Wisdom modifier. In addition, the serpent lord gains immunity to all poisons. This ability replaces venom immunity. Section 15: Copyright Notice Psionics Augmented, © 2013, Dreamscarred Press Category:Archetypes Category:Racial Archetypes